Headless
Chapter 1: The Encounter Back from school, I immediately went home and logged into ROBLOX. I had a message from a user, saying "The Headless." I ignored his message and went to search a game. I went to "Catalog Heaven", a game developed by Seranok. I was killing lots of player and was having fun, till a player joined with no head. I thought he had a Headless Horseman package, so I went to search for him because I am a fan of Headless Horseman. After I went to search for him, there were no results. Players in the same server were getting lesser, so I started communicating with him as I was curious about it. He would just say "The Headless", making some players creeped out and a little frustrating, including me. So, a player said on the chat "stfu, you noob idiot spammer" and he was his first victim. Suddenly, a deep laughter occurred which none of us was expecting to occur said "You fools! I am THE HEADLESS" A word popped out in the server, saying "The Headless Is Your Nightmare Of Doom" covered in blood. I managed to take a screenshot to remember the incident and this part was really creepy - it was his face, smiling in the screenshot, with no eyes and had a head. I left ROBLOX and logged in again, and messaged to Seranok ''which I encountered the incident earlier. Soon after I sent, I was astonished to see ''Seranok ''replied to the message 1 second ago; how was that even possible? I thought to myself; was he hacked? It could not be, because he is a famous developer in ROBLOX and probably his password is highly secured, but we can't assume that. I was extremely shocked, the title name was "The Headless, Your Nightmare Has Arrived" I clicked the message, feeling anxious and the message says, "The Headless, Your Nightmare Has Arrived" about a thousand time in a single message incessantly. I also noticed ''Seranok's character had no head and was carrying a Robloxian's head, like being executed. I went back to "Home", only to realize my name was changed to "The Headless." I had no friends. My character appearance was changed too. On my description, along with the status, said "The Headless, Your Nightmare Has Arrived" ROBLOX crashed on my computer, saying "The Headless, Your Nightmare Has Arrived." Chapter 2: Extraordinary Guest As usual, after school, switched on my computer and logged into my ROBLOX account after creating another new account. I had no choice but to abandon my old account. I am mostly enthusiastic in fighting games, so I went to play "Catalog Heaven" again with my new account. It was a peaceful server until a guest joined. It has a number "999" on it. I was fascinated to meet a guest with a rare number on it, as I have not met any guests with this special number. When I wanted to attack him using my Dual Venomshark, I noticed his health did not deteriorated; he is definitely a hacker, I thought to myself. Then, everyone died for no reason except that guest. He had no head too! I was frightened about "The Headless." That guest had the ability to talk in chat, as well as talk in the game, laughing. "Each one of you will slowly... PERISH!", said in the game chat by Guest 999. All of us were teleported to a game, called "Hell" All of us turned "headless", and were in red. We couldn't leave the game and had no ability to chat. The guest's eyes were flaming, and had his head "red". "Slowly get killed..." said Guest 999, on the game chat. Just like he said, "Slowly get killed...", we kept dying by the amount of Guest 999 set whenever he wants. Out of sudden, the guest disappeared, and we left the game immediately like freedom, but not. I left the game, feeling elated to leave. However, on the "Home" screen, it said, "Don't Think You Are Safe", rather than "Hi, InF3rnoMaStEr!" A moment later, something unexpected happened, known as "spams." The spams were all predicting what would unlucky thing might happen to me. A couple of minutes later, it suddenly stopped. It was fine till I was teleported into another website, called "http://www.DeathIsUponYou.com" I was randomly taken to watch a video and I saw Guest 999, killing Robloxians. Guest 999 looked at me with a sinister facial expression. I then went back to ROBLOX and switched off my computer. Chapter 3: The Demon Using my new account again, I decided to play another game to prevent any unlucky things might occur again, simply called "Miners Haven", another popular game developed by berezaa. There was this guy, constantly saying "111222333444555666, Demon" I ignored him and blocked him, due to his annoyance. When you are playing a game, and is shutdown, it is supposed to say "Server shutdown", but instead for me, it said "111222333444555666, Demon" I was getting aggressive, yet frightened because I knew that player was absolutely possessed by "The Headless." I switched off my computer and watched television. Strangely, programs had swears on it. Bad things has been happening to me ever since I firstly met "The Headless". He even enrolled as a guest to haunt me. It was night and I was in bed, thinking about the incident desperately. I was about to sleep when suddenly, my bedroom door opened by itself. I went to close it and found a black figure, exceeding a height of 6.5 feet, which is around 195-199 cm when estimated. I immediately closed the door, went to my bed and covered my blanket on my entire body. I could also feel my heart was beating fast, and my feet was cold and had sweat on it. I had been experiencing bad stuffs lately, so I gathered up my courage. I didn't want to open the door, as I was afraid. "What do you want?!" I cried "I had been experiencing bad things, you know?!" The figure opened the door, and said "I want your soul on ROBLOX. I am the demon, known as The Headless" He took a sword and chopped off his own head, splattering blood on me. Ever since then, I led a joyous life on ROBLOX, and in real life, but I am still seeing him, haunting around for souls. One day, I saw a postman was delivering a mail into my the mailbox from my house window. After he left, I deliberately went to the mailbox and opened it. It says: "I am wandering around in ROBLOX for souls. Do not count yourself lucky, as unfortunate things might happen to you, and I can't predict it when it would happen" - Headless, the Hessian Note: Headless Horseman, ''in ''Sleepy Hollow (1999) inspired me to write this pasta. Also, please show your concern by rating it. Category:Creepy Category:Pastas that are fake Category:Guest experiences Category:Demon